


Age

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Age

Broken wings and scar stained hands is all I have to give,

Tired eyes and shallow breath from all the years I have lived.

The tear stains on my pale cheeks will never go away,

For everything that is dear to me cannot stay.

I ask you now my dear old friend as I look into the sky,

When will my pain cease and my eyes no longer cry?

You were the light in my life, the joy within my soul.

Pain is now within me, that no one can console.

But alas in hopeless sorrow I can not stay,

Because the bond that we shared is true to this day.

Death cannot destroy the love that you had given me,

So until we meet again, content is what I'll be.

In peace I shall listen to the chimes from the belfries, 

Within my heart you will be alive, through our timeless memories.


End file.
